


Ota tilaisuudesta vaari

by ukko



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, idk man, soft
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukko/pseuds/ukko
Summary: Urho tapaa Vilhon eläinlääkärin vastaan otolla.





	Ota tilaisuudesta vaari

Urho kopisutti kenkänsä lumesta ennen kuin astui koiransa kanssa eläinlääkärin vastaan otolle. Hänen kultaisellanoutajalla Veeralla oli tänään terveystarkastus ja rokotuksen ottaminen. Hän vilkutti vastaan otolla olevalle naiselle, jonka tunnisti tämän ja hymyili pikimmiten tälle. 

''Hei Hietanen, ja Veera myös'', nainen, nimeltään Laura sanoo, ja katsoo kultaistanoutajaa joka onnellisena vispaa häntäänsä. ''Terveppä terve, meil ois aik tos 13.30'', Urho tiedottaa, ja Laura sitten varmentaa tämän koneeltaan, ''Kyllä, lääkäri Kaarna ottaa teidät pian vastaan! Sinne vaan sitten aulaan odottelemaan vuoroa ''. 

Urho katsoo aulaa kohti, se on aika täysi verrattuna mitä se yleensä on ollut edellisillä käynneillä. Hän huomaa tyhjän paikan nuoren miehen vieressä, jolla ei ainakaan näkyvästi ollut eläintä mukana. Mies näytti suunnilleen saman ikäiseltäkin, että hänen kanssaan voisi vaikka yrittääkin keskustella. 

''Veera tules, mennään'', he kävelivät aulaa läpi, ja kissat laatikoissaan sähisivät häntää heiluttavalle noutajalle, joka kovin uteliaasti yritti kuljetuslaatikoihin nenäänsä työntää. Urho saikin siitä hyvästä paheksuvia katseita kissojen omistajilta. 

'En mää vaa ymmärrä et tollasii elukoit immeisil on, nii kylmii ko käärmet ne o', hän tuumii. 

''Anteeks saaks tähä istuu?'', Urho kysyy kohteliaasti nuorelta mieheltä, jota jo kauempaa oli katsellut. Mies kääntyy katsomaan häneen päin unisen oloisilla silmillään. 

''Mikäs siinä'', hän vastaa lyhyesti katsoen aluksi Urhoa ja sitten Veeraa, joka nyt oli hyvin kiinnostunut hänestä. Mies katsoo Veerasta Urhoon ja takaisin, ja nostaa samalla kättänsä sylistään kuin kysyäkseen, että saako koiraa silittää. ''Silitä poes vaa, Veera o niin kovin huomion kipiä'', Urho vastaa hymyillen ja istuutuu alas. Hän katsoo kuinka tämän hiljainen mies paijaa koiraa pieni tuike silmissään. 

''Tulit sää yksin vae?'', Urho yrittää aloittaa keskustelua, mutta tajuaa kuinka tyhmältä kysymys kuulostaa sanottuaan sen. Kuka nyt ilman lemmikkiä tulisi eläinlääkäriin? Sehän olisi hullua, mutta sitten toisaalta oli sekin vaihtoehto, että mies oli paikalla hakeakseen jonkun lemmikkinsä tuhkat, ja se vasta olisikin keskustelun avaus. 

Miehen silmissä käy pieni hymy, tämäkin ymmärsi kuinka hassulta kysymys loppujen lopuksi kuulosti, mutta ei pilkkaamaan toista rupea. 

''En, oottelen et toikenee nukutuksesta, kun leikkauksessa oli..'', mies vastaa ,''Mitäs teille tänään? Ei kai mitään vakavaa?'', jatkaa mies kysyen, kuulostaen vähän väkinäiseltä. 

''Ei, ei, Veeralla vaa tarkastus ja rokotus, ei sen vakavempa'', Urho vastaa iloisesti, ja silittää Veeran päätä. Mies nyökkää tyytyväisenä vastaukseen. 

''Mää oon muute Urho'', Urho sanoo ja ojentaa kättänsä kätelläkseen toista. 

''...Vilho'', ja Vilho sitten kättelee Urhoa. 

Hiljaisuus laskeutuu heidän välilleen. 

Urholla saattaa olla pieni ihastus syntymässä vierus toveriinsa, niin kovin mysteerinen ja ystävällinen tämä on, mutta ennen kuin numeroa rohkenee kysyä, hän näkee hoitajan tulevan pienen läpinäkyvän kuljetus laatikon kanssa, Urho automaattisesti nyrpistää nenäänsä. 

''Onks siäl rotta? kuka hölömö ny sellasen ruttopesäkkeen halajaa lemmiks?'', Urho sanoo ja katsahtaa vierustoveriaan, joka näyttää nyt vähän loukkaantuneelta. 'Ei kai vain', Urho miettii hädissään, kun tajuaa että on luultavasti tehnyt hyvin suuren virheen sanoessaan noin. 

''Niin no, tällainen hölmö '', Vilho vastaa lyhyesti ja nousee penkiltä ylös. 

'voi perse', Urho ajattelee ja tuntee punastuvansa häpeästä. Hän katsoo sivusilmällä, kun Vilho ottaa tyytyväisen oloisena rottansa hoitajan käsistä, ja menee kassalle maksamaan käynnin. 

' voi perse, en ees sanut numeroa, ja nyt sitä on turha pyytää'. 

''Veera?'', Urho katsahtaa ylös ja näkee tutun lääkärin jo siellä heitä odottavan, hän lähtee kohti lääkärin huonetta Veeran kanssa, ja vilkaisee vielä Vilhoa ennen kuin tämä katoaa ovesta ulos rottinensa. 

 

Pari kuukautta vierähtää ja Urhon pitää jälleen mennä eläinlääkärille Veeran kanssa. Tämä oli nimittäin tassunsa loukannut, ja tikkejä piti käydä näyttämässä. Hän tervehti Lauraa ja jatkoi matkaansa odotus aulaan, jossa sitten näkikin tutun ihmisen. 

Se oli Vilho. Vilho, jolla on rotta. Vilho, jota hän niin kovin loukkasi, kun viimeksi tämän näki. 

Urho epäröi hetken, että pitäisikö tämän edes hänen viereensä istua, mutta Veera rohkaisi tätä alkamalla vetämään tätä hänen luokseen. Hän huomaa myös, että tällä on kuljetus koppa sylissään, ja siellä näyttäisi olevan rotta mukana. 

''Terve'', Urho sanoo hieman punehtuen, kun mies nostaa katseensa tähän. 

''...Hei'', hän sanoo lyhyesti, ja katsoo sitten Veera hieman ystävällisemmin. 

''Saako istua tähän?'' 

''Siitä vaan'' 

Urho istuutuu ja katsoo sivusilmällä vierus toveriaan. 

''Mikäs sun rotan nimi on? '', rohkeasti hän yrittää avata keskustelua heidän välilleen, Vilho vilkaisee tätä ja tuijottaa hetken arvioiden. Punniten mielessään, että antaisiko toiselle uuden mahdollisuuden. Ja hän antaa, koska hänellä ei ollut tapana kaunoja kannella. 

''Vaari'', tämä vastaa lyhyesti. Urho pidättelee hymyänsä, kun toinen niin tosissaan sen sano, ja miettii huvittuneena sitä, miten joku nimeää eläimensä ''vaariksi''. 

Urho nojautuu katsomaan tarkemmin ''Vaari'' rottaa joka laatikossansa tapitti Veeraa. 

''Mitäs vaari, oot sää kui vanha?'', Urho kysyy. 

''Kaksi hän täytti juuri'', Vilho sanoo, ja miettii tovin ja jatkaa, ''Ja vaari hän on värinsä takia''. 

Aivan. Urho mietti, olihan rotta harmaa. Ehkä nimi ei ollutkaan niin hassu kuin aluksi ajatteli. 

'Oli se', mutta oli se jollain tapaa suloista, miten toinen oli lemmikkinsä nimennyt. 

''Mitäs Veeralle?'' 

''Hää onnistus sattuttant tassuns pari viikkoo sit, ni tulee tikkei näytähä. Ens viikol pitäs saada poes'' 

Tästä Veera saa rapsutukset Vilholta. 

''Vaari?'', kuulu lääkärin ääni ja Vilho nousee vierestä seisomaan. 

''No, onnea matkaan Vaari'', Urho sanoo hymyillen rotalle. Vilho hymähtää ja katsoo Veeraa. 

''Nähdään Veera'', ja sitten lähtee rottansa kanssa lääkärin luo. 

'Nähdään?', Urho mietti iloisena, Vilho tahtoisi nähdä tätä ja Veeraa vielä uudestaan? Ehkä hän vielä saisi tämän puhelinnumeron. 

 

Viikon päästä vastaan otolla, Veeralta sitten otettiin tikit pois, tämä vispasi onnellisesti häntäänsä kuten aina, kun vihdoin pääsi vapaaksi kutittavasta siteestä jalasta. 

Urho kiitti lääkäriä ja lähti kohti kassaa, mutta huomasikin aulassa tutun hahmon. 

''Terve Vilho'', Urho sanoo iloisena kävellessään tätä kohti, ''Mitäs Vaari tällä kertaa?''. 

Vilho katsoo tähän surullinen kiilto silmissään. ''Jouduttiin lopettaa, kun...'', Vilho takelteli sanojensa kanssa, ''Liikkuminen sen verran vaikeutui kasvaimen takia...''. Mies puri huultaan kuin yrittäen pitää tunteita sisällään. Veera meni tämän luokse ja nuolaisi kädestä. 

''Hei Veera, sait vissiin tikit pois vai?'', Vilho sanoi hiljaa ja silitti koiran päätä hellästi, ''Olet kyllä nätti tyttö niin''. Urho katsoi vaikeana toista, hän nyt vasta huomasi miehen vierellä olevan tyhjän rotan häkin. Näytti se nyt niin kovin surulliselta. 

''Haluisit sää lähtee mun ja Veeran kaa vaikka kävelee tai kahville tai jotain'', Urho kysyi empivästi, hän halusi jotenkin auttaa toista kun niin surulliselta näytti. 

''Kahvi kyllä maistuisi'', Vilho lopulta vastaa. Ja nousee ylös, hän ottaa rotan häkin surullisena penkiltä. 'Varmaan outoa kantaa tyhjää häkkiä mukana', Urho miettii surullisena, ei edes tahdo miettiä sitä päivää, kun joutuu lähtemää ilman Veeraa eläinlääkäristä, vain hihna mukanaan. 

''Mää käyn kassal viel, haluutko kahtoo Veeran perää hetken'', Urho sanoo kysyen, mutta tyrkkää hihnan toisen käteen ilman että odottaa vastausta, ''Kiitos''. 

''Treffit?'', Laura kysyy, kun Urho maksaa kassalla laskua. 

''Eip, vien kahville, hään rotta kuol'', Urho sanoo hieman punehtuen. 

''Aivan, eli aivan viaton kahvila käynti vaa'', Laura jatkaa vielä. 

''Jep, kiitos, ja hyvät päevän jatkot!'', Urho sanoo hymyillen ja lähtee kahvi toverinsa luo. 

 

Urho ohjasi Vilhon hänen vakio kahvilaansa jonne koiratkin olivat tervetulleita, he istuutuivat tilattuaan kahvinsa, Veera makasi lattialla heidän jalkojen välissä tyytyväisenä. Pöydässä oli hiljaista. 

Urho kuumeisesti yritti keksiä puheen aihetta, jotain mistä voisi tämän hiljaisuuden lopettaa. Vilho yskäisi. 

''Mitäs, oletko opiskelija vai?'', hän kysyi kankeasti, mutta Urho oletti, että kankeus johtuu vain siitä, että toinen ei kauheasti ihmisille puhele. Tai näin oletti, kun eihän hän miestä kunnolla edes tunne. 

''En toki, mää työelämäs ko ei mua oikee opiskelut kiinnostant'', Urho sanoo hymyillen, tyytyväisenä siihen, että hiljaisuus saatiin rikottua. ''Mää oon rakkenus alal, työmiäs''. Vilho nyökkää hyväksyen vastauksen, ja ottaa hörpyn kahvistaan. ''Mites sää?''. 

''Viimeistä vuotta opiskelen opettajaksi, historiaa siis opettaisin'', toinen sanoo ja raaputtaa niskaansa, tälle niin kovin kiusallista oli puhua asioista, jotka liittyivät vain häneen. 

''Vae maikka iha, täshä iha tyhmä olo tulloo ko en kouluja kauhiasti käyny'', Naurahtaa Urho vitsaillen. ''Ei sellaista pidä miettiä, ei se ole kuin hifistely tietoa mitä korkeakouluissa oppii'', Vilho sanoo lohduttavaan sävyyn, vaikka tiesi että toinen ei tosissaan ollut. 

''Mites sää, onko jo opettajal puolisoo rinnal'', Urho kysyy rohkeasti, yrittäen olla näyttämättä mielenkiintoa, joka hänellä todella oli vastausta kohtaan. Vilho näytti vähän vaikealta, ja pudisti päätään. 

''En minä oikein sellasiin ole ehtinyt keskittymään, kun koulua ollut''. 

''Aivan, juu ei mulkaa kettää, Veeran kanssa ihan kahestaa olla'', Urho naurahti, ja tunsi hieman punehtuvansa. Olikohan hän nyt liian vihjaileva. 

''Niin, no minulla toki on muurahaisia mutta ei niistä niin seuraksi ole kuin Vaarista oli'', Vilho sanoo enemmän itselleen kuin Urholle. 

Urho tuijottaa tätä silmät pyöreinä. 

''Sul o muurahaisii?Kui sul ny niit o? ' 

Vilho hymähtää ja hymyilee pienesti. 

''Ei kai sinulla niitä vastaan mitään ole? Kun rotista oli ennakkoluulot'' 

''Ei suinkka, mää vaa ihmettelen, ei ihan perus valintoja oo sul'', Urho hymyilee nolona, kun muistaa sen, kuinka oli Vaaria silloin alkuun haukkunut ruttopesäkkeeksi. 

''Njoo, ne ovat vaan mielenkiintoisia'', Vilho toteaa ja sekoittaa kahviaan, ''niin kuin sinä''. 

Urho meinasi juoda kahvinsa väärän kurkkuun, kun kuuli tämän lisäyksen. 

''Mää vae? '', yskähtää ja punastuu. Hirveen vaikeata oli tuohon vastata, oli aika ovela tuo Vilho, kun tällaisen pommin pudotti yks kaks. 

''Haluisitsää joskus vaikka nii kun treffeille mennä tai siis-'' 

''Eikö nämä sitten ole treffit?'', Vilho töksäyttää huvittuneena, ja ajattelee sitä, miten toinen niin söpöltä näyttää hätäisenä. Urho katsoo tätä kuin puolihullua, ja yrittäen rauhoitella itseänsä, että puna kasvoilta lähtisi. 

''Sää tairat tehä ton iha tahallas'' 

''Tjaa, no mutta kyllä minä sinun kanssasi voin'', Vilho sanoo nyt totisemmin, ''siis treffeille''. 

''Saaks mää sun numeron?'', Urho kysyy innokkaasti ja ojentaa puhelimensa jo toiselle miehelle ennen kuin tämä edes vastata ehtii. 

''Mites, milloin ois ekat treffit?''.

**Author's Note:**

> Tällänen hassu/outo ehkä söpö ficci? Tuli idea mieleen kun kissaani käytin lekurilla. : D  
> Pahoittelen mahdollisia kirjoitus sekä yhdyssana virheitä jota tekstissä varmaan esiintyy...Parhaani mukaan yritin ne sieltä kyllä poimia : D  
> Hietasen murre taas.....on mitä on.....  
> Huomasin kanssa et en kuvaile lainakaan noitten kahen urpon ulkonäköö...oon kirjottanut pelkästää sokeeta Urhoa ni unohtu tyysti :D


End file.
